Et pour quelques chocolats de plus
by TiaKin
Summary: Une étape sur une île et une rencontre très sucrée. OneShot


**Auteur: **_Ben… moi, ça change pas._

**Genre:** _K_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Rien n'est à moi, sauf un personnage.

* * *

_

**Et pour quelques chocolats de plus**

-ÎLE-EUH EN VUE-EUH!

Le gentil petit cri (poussé aux environs de deux heures du matin par le soi-disant capitaine du Vogue Merry) avait évidemment réveillé tout l'équipage (sauf le capitaine, il en va de soit), équipage qui ne tarda pas à montrer sa sympathie envers cette nouvelle qui aurait quand même pu attendre le matin.

Luffy se retrouva donc à terre, le crâne constellé d'une myriade de bosses toutes plus volumineuses les unes que les autres (auteurs: Nami (qui avait été la première sur le pont et donc, la première sur Luffy), Pipo (avec son fabuleux Pipo Marteau, version lourde) et Zorro (qui avait eu un temps de retard, devant d'abord étouffer un bâillement avant de monter mollement sur le pont et assommer Luffy en allant se coucher contre une balustrade pour se rendormir direct)), ainsi que deux bleus autour des yeux et la lèvre fendue (auteur: Sandy (pour avoir _osé_ réveiller Nami et Robin chéries à cette heure-ci ("C'est mauvais pour leur teint de princesses!" a-t-il hurlé))). Chopper avait filé directement dans la cuisine pour récupérer sa boîte à pansement, et Robin avait contemplé la scène avec amusement.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE NOUS RÉVEILLER À CETTE HEURE DE LA NUIT, hurla Nami, une veine pulsant sur son front et sur son poing encore levé.

-Mais y'a une île à l'horizon, couina le capitaine au chapeau de paille en montrant l'avant du bateau avec le doigt pendant que Chopper lui appliquait une pommade sur ses bosses.

-MAIS ON S'EN FICHE QU'IL Y AIT UNE ÎLE EN VUE! TU SAIS QUELLE HEURE IL EST?

-Il sera exactement deux heures trente-sept minutes et dix secondes au prochain bip sonore, annonça Pipo avant de rejoindre Luffy au rang des blessés graves.

Nami se retourna pour se calmer un peu, Sandy lui tournant autour en minaudant:

-Que tu es belle quand tu es en colère.

Et Chopper eut un nouveau patient à s'occuper.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'y ait une remarque tout à fait pertinente de la part de Robin.

-Capitaine, comment avez-vous pu faire pour voir qu'il y avait une île? Il fait pourtant nuit noire.

Tous les autres levèrent le nez pour voir qu'effectivement, la lune était cachée derrière un gros nuage noir, et qu'il leur avait fallu allumer quelques lampes à huile pour y voir quelque chose, puis se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, qui affichait un air surpris.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, il fit. Je l'ai sentie.

Goutte générale dans le groupe.

-Je rêve, murmura Nami avec désespoir. Ce mec est un vrai animal.

Étant très fatiguée, et après avoir assommé Luffy pour la seconde fois (motif: il est saoulant), elle retourna dans sa chambre, accompagnée de Robin, lançant aux garçons, en ajoutant le regard féroce qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection:

-Vous surveillez l'autre taré jusqu'à demain matin.

Pipo et Chopper couinèrent que oui, puis tirèrent Luffy dans le dortoir, tandis que Sandy ondulait sur place.

-Elle est tellement belle.

Un ronflement désapprobateur lui répondit, ce à quoi le cuistot donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'auteur de ce son dit insupportable.

Leur mini combat prit fin lorsqu'une Nami particulièrement en colère revint sur le pont pour les faire taire.

OoO

Comme il était prévu pour chacune de leurs visites sur une île, l'équipage se scinda en trois groupes distincts: ceux qui devaient chercher de la nourriture (groupe dont Luffy ne pouvait jamais faire partie), ceux qui devaient faire quelques emplettes genre corde ou clous, et ceux qui devaient garder le bateau (ce groupe changeait en fonction de ce qui restait à manger sur le bateau).

Le premier groupe, constitué de Sandy, Nami et Chopper, alla directement au marché de la ville pour choisir les meilleurs fruits et légumes frais, ainsi que les poissons fraîchement pêchés et la viande sortie des abattoirs. Le second groupe, dont Pipo et Zorro faisaient partie, se dirigea vers le quartier commercial afin de trouver les articles dont ils avaient besoin à un prix pas très élevé, Nami ne leur ayant donné qu'un maigre budget.

Enfin, Luffy et Robin restèrent sur le bateau vide de provisions, le premier s'ennuyant à peine ses amis disparus dans la ville et la deuxième plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire d'Alabasta.

-Je m'ennuie-euh, couina Luffy pour la deux cent vingt-troisième fois, selon le compte ardu de Robin.

-Je pourrais vous prêter un de mes livres, proposa l'archéologue sans quitter des yeux la dernière page de celui qu'elle lisait.

-J'aime pas lire. Et puis tes livres sont tous nuls.

Même si rien sur le visage de la jeune femme ne laissait paraître la moindre émotion, le fait que Luffy se soit retrouvé entortillé dans tous les sens par une centaine de mains apparues de tous les coins du bateau montrait que la dernière remarque du brun l'avait un petit peu énervé.

-En fait, tu pourrais me prêter celui avec une grosse couverture toute en couleur, demanda Luffy, dont la tête s'était retrouvée dans la chambre des filles et le pied gauche au niveau du gouvernail.

-Bien sûr.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille retrouva sa mobilité, en légèrement plus étiré que d'habitude, et alla s'installer sur un coussin pour lire (oui, mesdames et messieurs, Luffy _sait_ lire) le livre qu'il avait tiré de la bibliothèque de son archéologue. Il fut très ravi en découvrant que c'était un livre traitant de la nourriture.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Nami, Pipo, Zorro, Sandy et Chopper revinrent, les bras chargés de nourriture (sauf Nami, qui avait donné sa part à Sandy). Une fois les provisions cachées dans la calle et les outils de Pipo accumulés dans une armoire, tous prirent un bon repas de midi soigneusement préparé par Sandy pour reprendre des forces.  
Luffy avala ses parts avec une vitesse effarante, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel, puis lâcha entre deux bouchées:

-Sandy, tu savais que la viande de boeuf se mariait mieux avec du vin rouge et que la sauce aux airelles donne un petit goût sucré à la viande de gibier?

Cette remarque si sérieuse et si vraie fut suivie par un silence étonné de la part du reste de l'équipage. Sandy, qui était justement en train de servir Robin et Nami en vin rouge, s'était bloqué dans son geste pour regarder son capitaine avec de grands yeux.

-J'ai faux, demanda ledit capitaine.

-Euh... n... non non, tu as juste. Mais... où as-tu appris ça?

-Dans le livre de Robin.

-Sandy, tu renverses le vin sur la table, ajouta Pipo, qui avait repris ses esprits.

Le cuisinier poussa un juron avant de sauter sur une serviette-éponge pour éponger le liquide rouge qui coulait doucement vers la jupe blanche que Nami avait mise le matin même. Une fois les dégâts réparés, Nami dit:

-Luffy, la prochaine fois que tu veux dire quelque chose d'intelligent, choisis un autre moment que le repas, d'accord?

Le brun hocha de la tête et recommença à piquer la nourriture de Pipo.

OoO

Ils en étaient au dessert, quand Nami se souvint de quelque chose.

-J'avais oublié de vous parler de ça, elle s'exclama en posant sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la crème. J'ai croisé au marché une dame très gentille qui m'a proposé de venir dans sa boutique pour une dégustation gratuite de ses chocolats fait maison.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie, sauf pour Zorro, qui fit une moue de dégoût avant de se renfrogner sur son siège.

-DIRECTION LA CHOCOLATERIE, hurla aussitôt Luffy en attrapant Zorro et Pipo par le col.

-J'aurais dû attendre la fin du repas, soupira Nami en se levant pour sortir, le reste de l'équipage derrière elle.

OoO

La petite chocolaterie était placée dans la rue principale de la ville, et sa façade ressemblait à un gros gâteau recouvert de sucre qui donnait l'eau à la bouche (Nami dut assommer Luffy pour qu'il ne saute pas dessus pour y goûter).

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, découvrant une centaine de chocolats de toutes sortes exposés derrière des vitrines, ce qui obligea Nami à confier la surveillance de Luffy à Zorro, sans prendre compte des réclamations de ce dernier.

-Bonjour, chantonna la gérante de la boutique.

Cette dernière était brune, les cheveux mi-longs relevés au niveau des pointes, ce qui lui donnait une coiffure aérienne. Elle portait une paire de lunettes rondes et ses yeux en amandes avaient la couleur du ciel bleu un jour de printemps. Sur sa jolie chemise rose à rayures et son jeans bleu, elle portait son tablier de travail où l'on pouvait voir quelques traces de chocolat.

-Bonjour. Je suis venue avec des amis, fit Nami en souriant à la femme, assommant Sandy alors qu'il allait sauter vers la femme pour lui prendre les mains et commencer son manège habituel. Ça ne dérange pas?

-Mais pas du tout. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Venez! Je vais vous montrer comment je fais mes chocolats.

Tous furent ravis, sauf Zorro, qui grogna, une main dans la poche et l'autre autour du cou de Luffy pour ne pas qu'il dévore tous les chocolats présentés.

La gérante les mena dans une pièce fraîche au sous-sol, où se trouvait de nombreux frigidaires et instruments, ainsi qu'une large table propre.

-Installez-vous où vous voulez, et si vous avez une question, appelez-moi Betty.

Hochement de têtes général. Betty alla chercher dans un frigidaire quelques morceaux de nougat, du caramel, des amandes et noisettes, et de la pâte verte. Elle réduisit avec un marteau le nougat et le caramel en éclats, nettoya avec soin les noisettes et amandes, et fit de petits cubes avec la pâte.

Sandy la regarda faire avec intérêt, puis commença à se demander où le chocolat pouvait se trouver.

-Betty-chan, où est le chocolat?

-Bonne question. Il va venir, elle dit avec un sourire.

Elle alla chercher quatre bols et plaça chaque ingrédient dans chacun d'eux avant de les remplir de chocolat fondu... qu'elle fit sortir de ses mains, provoquant la surprise générale chez les pirates.

-Trop cool, s'exclama Luffy, des étoiles autour de la tête et la bave aux lèvres.

Betty eut un sourire plus large à cette remarque, puis commença à tourner une cuillère dans chaque bol pour mélanger les ingrédients au chocolat.  
-Elle doit avoir mangé le fruit du chocolat, déduisit Robin, provoquant l'apparition de nouvelles étoiles autour de la tête du capitaine baveur.  
Après avoir longuement mélangé les mixtures, Betty renversa chacun des bols sur la table et modela avec ses mains la forme des différentes douceurs sous les yeux ébahis de ses invités. Finalement, elle se concentra, les mains placées à quelques centimètres des mélanges, et les chocolats semblèrent se durcir, ne laissant plus aucune trace de ce que la chocolatière avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Voila, elle déclara en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. C'est fini. Vous voulez goûter?

La réponse de Luffy, Pipo et Chopper ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se jetèrent littéralement sur les douceurs pour les dévorer toutes, n'en laissant pas une seule aux autres.

Le sourire qu'afficha Betty à cet instant fut un mélange entre un sourire que quelqu'un affiche en voyant le bonheur que ces créations peuvent procurer à une personne, et le sourire mystérieux que Robin affiche de temps à autre. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Zorro, qui fronça les sourcils en pensant:

-Y'a anguille sous roche. C'est pas bon signe.

-BANDE DE VENTRES SUR PATTES, hurla Sandy en donnant des coups de pied aux trois goinfres. VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS LAISSÉ À NAMI ET ROBIN D'AMOUR!

Betty s'interposa immédiatement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ma boutique est remplie de chocolats. Ils peuvent en manger autant qu'ils veulent, et vous aussi bien sûr, elle ajouta avec une voix charmeuse qui eut l'effet escompté, soit Sandy tournicotant sur lui-même avant de lui baiser la main afin de la remercier, puis de filer derrière Luffy pour sauver quelques chocolats.

Le blondinet revint les bras chargés de quatre plateaux couverts de divers chocolats qu'il posa sur la table, puis présenta quelques truffes à ses deux anges de l'amour, qui sourirent avant de mordre dans la chair sucrée des truffes.

Betty, ayant remarqué que Zorro faisait la gueule, s'approcha de lui avec un chocolat.

-Vous n'en voulez pas?

À la tête que le bretteur afficha à cette question, Betty n'insista pas, murmurant simplement:

-Il va être difficile à mettre à terre celui-là.

Malheureusement pour elle, le sabreur l'entendit. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Betty lui enfournait dans la bouche le chocolat qu'elle avait dans la main, ce qui le fit s'évanouir.

OoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zorro était couché sur le pont du bateau. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que le Vogue Merry était au large de l'île qu'ils venaient de visiter. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer qu'il entendit un gémissement plaintif, qui fut suivi par la traversée du pont par un Chopper portant une bassine d'eau.

Intrigué, le bretteur se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva Nami buvant un thé digestif.

-C'est quoi le bordel?

-Crise de foie générale.

-Hein?

-Sandy, Pipo et Luffy ont mangé trop de chocolat. Résultat, leur foie n'ont pas supporté le choc.

Zorro marmonna un truc avant d'aller se coucher à l'arrière du bateau.

-Voila où ça mène de bouffer des sucreries, il pensa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil le plus profond qui ne fut même pas perturbé par le cri en coeur que les malades poussèrent lorsque Chopper les força à boire un médicament aux herbes tout à fait infecte.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Comme Zorro le dit, mieux vaut ne pas manger trop de chocolats à Pâques où à Noël °rires°_

_J'ai d'abord publié cette fic sous mon livejournal, et j'ai changé quelques phrases (dont celle de Zorro à la fin) avant de la poster ici._


End file.
